Hélium
by polkaScience
Summary: L'hélium est un gaz rare contenu dans l'atmosphère; il tire son origine dans le nom du dieu du soleil grec Hélios.   Ziva est cette petite chose rare qui me permet de respirer et de supporter le fait que je suis ici, tous les jours, assise à sa place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cary Het tapotait nonchalamment ses longs doigts fins contre la petite pile de dossiers qui s'étalait devant elle. Ses yeux dérivèrent du bureau de ses collègues jusqu'au sien, puis jusqu'à ses tiroirs.

Cary Het était jeune. Elle avait fêté ses 26 ans quelques semaines auparavant, et pourtant elle était là, bien confortablement enfoncée dans son fauteuil molletonné. Son expérience était encore un peu bancale mais elle avait de l'instinct et une prédisposition naturelle pour la résolution d'énigmes.

Cary Het était agent spécial dans la Naval Criminal Investigative Service basé à Washington DC. Elle était détachée dans l'équipe de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Cary Het était heureuse ici. Son équipe -composée de l'agent Gibbs, de l'agent DiNozzo, de l'agent McGee, de la laborantine Abby et du légiste Mallard aidé de Palmer son assistant- était attentionnée et prévenante envers elle.

Cary Het n'avait qu'un seul problème.

Cary Het occupait le bureau de l'ancien officier de liaison Ziva David.

* * *

Cary ouvrait et refermait les tiroirs de son bureau, en s'imaginant cet agent désormais tristement légendaire à sa place.

Cet étrange fantôme qui survolait sans relâche les bureaux du NCIS fascinait la jeune femme. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle était là, et elle n'avait jamais réussi à apprendre plus de cette ombre que son nom, son origine, son temps de passage et ce qu'elle avait laissé en funeste héritage.

Cary avait déjà essayé de parler du Fantôme à son équipe. Mais Son nom s'était transformé en une formule magique démoniaque, qui semblait attirer sur la tête de l'invocateur impertinent toutes les foudres du Ciel et de la Terre réunis pour le punir de tant de curiosité.

Cary Het en avait fait les frais plusieurs fois avant de finalement renoncer à La nommer. Quand on se heurte à des regards franchement hostiles, des muscles raidis et des silences pesants à trop de reprises, on finit par comprendre que la fameuse formule magique n'est pas l'invention abracadabrante d'un sorcier fou, et qu'elle est dangereuse.

« Compris, messieurs du NCIS, je ne prononcerai plus devant vous le nom imprononçable, le fruit défendu de la Navy Yard, la huitième plaie d'Egypte abattue sur votre tête », s'était solennellement juré Cary.

Et pourtant, la jeune agente était obnubilée par cette apocalyptique Ziva David qui avait, semblait-il, complètement retourné le monde des personnes avec qui elle avait travaillé.

Cinq ans, et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas oubliée.

Cary était aussi au courant pour une certaine Caitlin Todd. Mais quand ils en parlaient, Gibbs, Tony, McGee ou Abby étaient nostalgiques, un sourire discret naissait sur leur visage, comme quand on parle de bons souvenirs passés avec regret.

Le nom de Ziva avait été d'un commun accord silencieux banni de leurs langues, banni de leurs vies. Et le simple fait de le leur rappeler les rendait étrangement énervés, rancuniers et tristes. Très tristes.

C'était cette profonde tristesse qui rendait Cary Het si curieuse.

* * *

Tobias Fornell se gratta pensivement la barbe épaisse qui lui garnissait le menton. Il leva les yeux vers le grand mirador et les grillages de la maison correctionnelle pour femmes de Framingham. Il était étrangement indécis, son cerveau lui criait de quitter cet endroit et pourtant ses jambes s'élancèrent pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Il serra plus contre lui sa chemise remplie de dossiers, et résolu à obéir à son corps il remonta son col de sa main libre en forçant l'allure.

On le fit entrer, il passa plusieurs portes grillagées sous des bips incessants. Une femme en uniforme emmena l'agent du FBI dans de sombres couloirs de béton armé, puis finalement lui fit traverser une cour à barreaux pour prendre le chemin du bâtiment des visites.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'heure du repas. C'est pour ça que c'est calme, dit la femme au visage dur que suivait Fornell.

-Mais je n'ai rien demandé, assura poliment l'agent alors que la femme le faisait rentrer dans une pièce attenante à la grande salle des visites.

-Installez-vous là, je vais chercher votre détenue.

Alors que la vigile sortait, une deuxième venue d'on ne savait où rentra dans la pièce sans fenêtre. Elle se planta devant la porte avec un air farouche, face à Tobias.

Celui-ci, se rendant compte que la nouvelle gardienne était aussi aimable que la précédente, toussota légèrement et installa soigneusement ses dossiers sur la table devant lui.

Une fois fait, il croisa ses mains et attendit dans le silence pesant.

Il était franchement nerveux. Bon Dieu, mais que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? A quoi cela servait-il de réveiller de vieux démons ? Fornell savait que c'était de la folie pure, qu'il perdait son temps. Mais il en avait autant besoin qu'il en avait horreur. Quelque part, c'était comme se confronter à ses propres erreurs. La boule douloureuse qui s'était installée quelques jours plus tôt dans son estomac forcit, et il s'épongea d'une main fébrile la sueur qui perlait à son front.

Au bout d'un temps incroyablement long, la porte s'ouvrit enfin en stoppant net les sombres pensées de l'agent Fornell.

La surveillante réapparut, suivie d'une détenue à l'allure squelettique. Tobias se mit debout et regarda la nouvelle venue.

Son cœur rata un battement mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, un peu comme quand vous vous élancez sur la scène devant des centaines de spectateurs.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler attentivement la prisonnière des pieds à la tête, et même après cette fouille visuelle minutieuse il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Il en ressentit un malaise encore plus intense, et dû joindre ses mains pour maintenir un équilibre convenable et garder ainsi intacte l'image de l'impitoyable agent Tobias Fornell du FBI.

La détenue releva les yeux vers son visiteur et un sourire ironique lui fendit le visage.

-Assieds-toi, intima la surveillante en poussant la prisonnière avec le bout de sa mitraillette en bandoulière, stoppant ainsi l'état de torpeur de Fornell.

Sans se presser, la femme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène contourna la table et s'assit en face de Tobias, ne le quittant pas une seule fois des yeux. Elle sondait l'agent avec autant d'efficacité qu'un rayon laser.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? demanda Fornell. Il détacha avec difficulté son regard de celui de la détenue, pour fixer la gardienne.

Les surveillantes parurent hésiter jusqu'à ce que la prisonnière décrète, d'une voix sarcastique et légèrement traînante:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ferai rien !

Ce faisant, elle posa ses mains jointes sur la table pour mettre en avant ses menottes, qui reliaient avec très peu d'élégance ses poignets à ses chevilles.

La gardienne armée de sa mitraillette soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement énervée, mais elle quitta la pièce suivie de sa consœur. Après tout, c'était une visite d'agent du FBI, donc aucune obligation de rester sur place, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

Une fois la porte fermée, Tobias se retourna mais regardait à présent résolument ses dossiers sur la table avec un air qu'il voulait sérieux et grave. Pour une raison encore obscure, il n'arrivait pas à regarder à nouveau la femme en face de lui. Cela l'énervait d'ailleurs; depuis quand était-il celui qui était mal à l'aise lors d'un interrogatoire ? Depuis quand c'était le prisonnier qui semblait tranquille ?

Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait instantanément quitté son sourire provocateur après la désertion des vigiles et s'était affalée sur sa chaise, visiblement ennuyée.

Le silence qui s'installa s'avéra fort plaisant pour la détenue, mais très inconfortable pour -pourtant très expérimenté- Tobias Fornell. Il tournait et retournait ses pensées sans arriver à s'arrêter sur les premiers mots qui lui permettraient de commencer une conversation.

Finalement, il y eu un cliquètement de chaînes alors que la prisonnière se redressait pour poser ses coudes sur la table.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans le trou du cul du monde, Fornell ?

L'agent du FBI fut comme happé par cette voix et ses yeux trouvèrent instantanément le chemin vers ceux de son interlocutrice, des yeux dont la noirceur avait augmenté, surplombant des cernes proéminents.

Tobias s'assit et prit son air le plus blasé possible pour tenter de saisir la situation à son avantage.

-Je viens pour poser des questions.

Il se maudit intérieurement de la pauvreté de la réponse, qu'un gamin de cinq ans aurait trouvée évidente.

La femme croisa ses bras incroyablement maigres, bien plus maigres que dans son souvenir.

-Je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas venu m'apporter des putains d'oranges, grailla-t-elle avec une pointe de méchanceté. Crachez le morceau, que je puisse aller avaler le mien. J'étais en train de bouffer.  
Tobias rangea calmement ses rapports ensembles, pour les remettre ensuite en place avec des mains légèrement fébriles. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et il commençait à être franchement agacé par les manières de la femme en face de lui.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes parfaitement habituée aux méandres de notre langue.

-J'ai tout le temps nécessaire, rappela-t-elle en faisant un coucou de ses mains menottées.

Fornell se racla la gorge, et se décida à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Il y a maintenant cinq ans que vous êtes détenue dans la maison correctionnelle pour femmes de Framingham.

-Ce sont les cinq premières années les plus dures, assura la femme. Après on finit par s'habituer. C'est en tout cas ce que disent mes codétenues. Vous savez ce que j'en pense ?

L'agent ignora le ton terriblement acide, et continua sans se laisser distraire.

-Et c'est en partie moi qui y ai contribué.

La femme resta muette pour une fois, et se pencha légèrement en avant. Son visage émacié reflétait clairement son humeur : aigre et rancunière.

Ses cheveux un peu emmêlés tombaient en cascade sur la table et son visage était à présent très près de Fornell. Cette proximité le troubla.

-Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez, murmura-t-elle tellement bas que Tobias ne pu en comprendre les paroles.

Mais le regard qu'elle lui lançait l'incita à clairement se méfier.

-Et je pense que j'ai fait une erreur, ajouta-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus froid possible.

* * *

-Cary, c'est plus que l'heure de rentrer chez vous, lança Gibbs de son bureau.

Cary redressa la tête, et ses cheveux roux coupés en un carré court lui glissèrent des oreilles jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle les remit en place d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai mon rapport à finir, dit-elle avec assurance.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, mais il prit son manteau et quelques papiers.

Il fit un simple signe de tête à son agent, et quitta son bureau pour rentrer chez lui avec cette démarche que Cary lui avait toujours connue, légèrement voûté et l'air accablé. D'après Tony et McGee, il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Cary aurait aimé connaître l'équipe quand le Fantôme était encore là. Elle se les imaginait en train de rire, de se faire des blagues, de sortir le soir en groupe. De profiter de la vie ensemble, comme une vraie équipe soudée.

Mais bon. Cary ne les avait connus que comme ça puisqu'elle était arrivée dans l'équipe après le procès, et après l'incarcération de Ziva David.

A l'époque, Cary s'en souvenait parfaitement, l'affaire avait fait grand bruit. Les proches de la jeune agente avaient même été indignés : comment Cary pouvait-elle accepter le poste qu'avait occupé une meurtrière ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait comme toujours autant plaisir! =) Et surtout, bonne lecture!^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Ziva restait de marbre.

Ou du moins, ce qu'il restait de Ziva.  
Fornell la scruta à nouveau. Elle portait une tunique très peu seyante orange fluo, ouverte pour laisser voir un débardeur qui avait dû être blanc à une époque. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés, mais ils étaient mal entretenus et elle tenait plus aujourd'hui du sac d'os que de la jeune femme. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses bras et ses jambes ressemblaient à des allumettes et ses côtes saillaient au dessus de son plexus, là où une petite partie de son torse n'était pas couverte.

La respiration de la détenue était lente, posée. Elle s'était avachie à nouveau sur sa chaise, mais malgré cette position nonchalante Fornell devinait un ouragan dans sa tête.

-Vous avez fait une erreur, répéta-t-elle machinalement, avec un ton sceptique.

-Parfaitement.

Ziva croisa les bras et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Voyons, dit-elle. Ma mémoire n'a pourtant pas flanché ? Il me semblait réellement avoir plaidé coupable lors de mon procès.

Fornell ouvrit un dossier devant lui et en sortit des photos. Un couple d'une trentaine d'années, sauvagement tués et torturés.

-Vous reconnaissez votre œuvre, je suppose ?

La bouche de Ziva s'étira en un sourire nostalgique.

-C'est signé d'une main de maître, approuva-t-elle d'un claquement de langue satisfait.

Fornell soupira profondément et reposa les photos sur la table. Il croisa les bras, l'air grave.

-Ca n'a rien d'un jeu, dit-il d'une voix basse qui surprit quelque peu Ziva.

Elle roula des yeux avec agacement.

-Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ça, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

* * *

_-M. Brown, Mr. Cowper, veuillez prendre place. Messieurs ! La séance est ouverte. Faites entrer l'accusée._

_Ziva entourée de deux policiers se présenta devant la Cour._

_Un homme habillé d'un costard gris se leva à l'injonction du juge._

_-Mr. Brown, veuillez s'il vous plaît nous rappeler les faits._

_L'homme en gris se racla la gorge et fit face à l'assemblée._

_-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sommes là au procès de Mlle Ziva David, accusée d'un double homicide volontaire aggravé. _

_Il prit une pause pour regarder son public._

_Ziva restait de marbre. Elle avait les poignets attachés, assise sur le banc des accusés entourée des deux vigiles. Elle regardait fixement devant elle pour ne pas voir, dans le fond de la salle, son équipe au complet. Tobias Fornell était assis au premier rang, sur son trente-et-un. La jeune femme sentait une boule horriblement brûlante au fond de son ventre, sentant des regards incroyablement déçus et trahis fixés sur elle. Ziva n'avait pas le cœur de les affronter, de lire sur leurs visages ce qu'ils pensaient exactement d'elle._

_Aussi tentait-elle autant que possible d'écouter les charges qui pesaient sur elle._

_-… L'équipe de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs enquêtait depuis quelques semaines sur des meurtres crapuleux commis par un ancien Marine de la Navy qui s'était reconverti en tueur à gages. Ils ont, pour élucider l'affaire, interrogé plusieurs témoins et notamment Jennifer et Michael Bookmaker. Dans la nuit du 3 au 4 mai, alors que l'enquête allait aboutir avec l'aide du couple témoin d'un meurtre, Mlle Ziva David s'est introduite dans leur appartement et les a sauvagement torturés avant de leur donner la mort. L'enquête a immédiatement été prise en main par le FBI sous les ordres de l'agent Tobias Fornell. _

_"Ils ont rapidement trouvé que l'auteur de ces meurtres odieux n'était autre que l'agent spécial David, grâce à une série d'empreinte et à son ADN. Mais le drame ne s'arrête pas là, Messieurs Dames. Non, après fouille minutieuse de l'appartement de Mlle David nous avons trouvé des documents prouvant avec certitude que l'agent spécial était en réalité tueuse à gage pour le plus grand mafieu de Washington DC, Dave Dickson. Et les documents certifiaient qu'elle avait pour prochaines victimes les propres membres de son équipe ! _

_-Je proteste, monsieur le Juge ! S'exclama Mr. Cowper en bondissant de sa chaise. Ces accusations sont encore aujourd'hui sans fondement puisque l'authenticité des documents mis en cause n'a pas encore été démontrée par les experts ! J'exige que l'avocat général retire la diffamation qu'il a proférée à ma cliente !_

_-Accordé._

_Mr. Brown soupira discrètement._

_-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. _

_Les deux hommes se rassirent dans une ambiance tendue._

_-J'appelle à la barre l'accusée, dit alors le Juge._

_Electrisée, Ziva se leva avec lenteur et rejoignit la barre avec les lèvres pincées et le regard fixe, pour ne pas flancher. _

_-Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité ? Levez la main droite et dites « je le jure »._

_-Je le jure._

_Mr. Brown se leva à nouveau. _

_-Vous êtes donc accusée, Mlle David, d'homicide volontaire, d'actes de torture, d'association de malfaiteurs et de préméditation d'assassinats. Plaidez vous coupable ou non-coupable ?_

_Ziva ne put s'empêcher de regarder au fond de la salle, juste un coup d'œil rapide pour ne pas voir trop longtemps leurs expressions._

_Des yeux solidement rivés sur elle. Presque suppliants comme s'ils lui demandaient d'avouer enfin que tout cela n'était qu'une farce, une grande et ridicule farce._

_Mais non. Ziva raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur les muscles de son visage, les obligeant à se contracter au maximum pour se forger un masque. Au prix d'un douloureux effort, elle détacha ses yeux de son équipe et regarda le Juge. Elle occulta la salle et tous ses occupants, pour n'être plus qu'avec son bourreau. D'une voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru aussi nonchalante, elle s'entendit prononcer un haut et fort : « Je plaide coupable, Monsieur. »_

_Le Juge parut agacé du ton insolent de la jeune femme._

_-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Mademoiselle !_

_Ziva baissa aussitôt les yeux, honteuse d'avoir pu paraître aussi détachée alors qu'en réalité, elle était complètement perdue. Etait-elle à ce point divisée en deux personnalités distinctes ?_

_

* * *

_

-Non, répéta la Ziva à la blouse orange fluo. Il n'y a aucune erreur dans votre enquête. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je les ai tués. J'étais tueuse à gage depuis mon arrivée en Amérique. Il n'y a rien à chercher de plus. J'arrondissais mes fins de mois.

Tobias se pencha sur la table avec des yeux perçants, sa cravate s'écrasa sur le fer abîmé.

-Vous auriez réellement abattu votre équipe pour un simple contrat ? Pour qui essayez-vous de vous faire passer, Ziva ?

L'intéressée se pencha à son tour pour imiter son interlocuteur. Ses cheveux tombèrent eux aussi sur la table, alors que Fornell pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme sur sa peau. Il se força à ne pas reculer.

-A l'époque, ça vous avait parut plus que probable et même très crédible, assura-t-elle. A vous, et aussi à _eux._

La dernière phrase avait sonné comme un reproche.

Sans se démonter, l'agent du FBI se redressa et sortit un papier froissé de sa pochette grise.

-A l'époque, je n'avais pas cette information en main.

Malgré elle, la prisonnière braqua ses yeux curieux vers le bout de papier de couleur indéfinie.

Tobias esquissa un sourire en remarquant qu'il venait de légèrement troubler son interlocutrice. Il fit durer un peu le moment de flottement pour profiter de cette position privilégiée.

-Vous aviez assuré que Dave Dickson vous avait embauché à votre arrivée en Amérique et que vous aviez exécuté depuis lors un certain nombre de contrats. Vous nous avez fourni avec coopération la liste exacte de vos victimes, qui représentaient toutes des meurtres non résolus.

-Vous me croyez assez bête pour ne pas assurer mes arrières ? Vous ne trouverez aucune preuve pouvant m'inculper sur ces meurtres précédents.

-Voilà précisément la question qui m'a suivie toutes ces années.

Le silence se posa, comme une couche de neige. Sous la table, Ziva tortillait consciencieusement ses mains.

Tobias se leva soudainement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite salle. Ziva s'adossa à sa chaise et le suivit des yeux, en attendant patiemment qu'il se mette à parler.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

* * *

_-Pourquoi ?_

_La question avait fusé avec force et violence, un timbre de voix empruntant toute la palette des sentiments désespérés : abattement, fureur, peine, douleur, incompréhension, détresse, tristesse. _

_Dans ce simple mot se trouvait tout ce qu'on lui reprochait. Oui, Ziva n'aurait pas eu besoin de paroles, ce simple cri empli de supplications muettes parlait de lui-même._

_Comment as-tu pu ? Est-ce vrai ? Pourquoi nous fait tu endurer ça ? Que s'est il réellement passé ? Pourtant, tu avais changé. Est-ce possible que tu aie pu nous mentir ainsi ? Pourquoi nous blesser ? _

_Oui, bien trop de questions qui martyrisaient l'ancien officier de liaison comme mille piqûres ardentes, bien qu'elles ne soient pas formulées physiquement._

_Pourquoi ? Ziva était du fait bien incapable de répondre._

_Reculer, oui. Reculer encore le moment du contact visuel avec son patron. Garder les yeux obstinément baissés, ne pas le regarder. Surtout, ne pas le regarder. _

_-Réponds, David ! Je ne comprends plus rien, qu'est ce qui est vrai, qu'est ce qui est faux ? _

_Gibbs semblait être le porte-parole, et après tout c'était peut être le plus simple. Ziva préférait subir sa colère froide plutôt que les gémissements suppliants d'Abby ou les regards incompréhensifs et profondément blessés de Tony et Tim. Elle n'aurait pas résisté. Au moins Gibbs n'exhalait que de la fureur et de la colère pour l'instant, c'était bien plus facile à supporter._

_-Regarde-moi quand je te parle, David !_

_Elle fut électrisée par cette voix terrifiante. Ses yeux furent obligés de chercher ceux de son tortionnaire._

_Rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose à dire._

_Les yeux polaires de Gibbs parurent s'adoucir juste quelques instants. Ziva comprit que tout son corps, tout son être dégageait de la pitié, et elle ne voulait pas faire pitié. Elle avait fait des choix qu'elle devait assumer, les bons comme les mauvais._

_Elle quitta une fois de plus son corps, comme un costume trop exubérant qu'on enlève pour se sentir mieux. Elle se ferma entièrement comme dans une coquille, et elle arriva à ne plus voir les yeux rougis d'Abby qui la fixaient en l'accusant._

_-Pourquoi ? Répéta Gibbs, mais sa voix semblait renoncer, renoncer à la croire innocente. Il paraissait épuisé de tant d'injustice._

_Ziva vit deux policiers arriver pour la ramener dans sa cellule de détention avant son jugement. Elle se leva en dégageant les chaînes de ses poignets pour ne pas s'y embroncher Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de son patron._

_-Il y a certaines questions qui ne sont pas faites pour avoir des réponses._

_

* * *

_

-Je déteste cette question, soupira Ziva. C'est tellement indiscret.

Tobias posa son index sur la table, il semblait à présent possédé. Ziva comprit que cette affaire l'avait hanté et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment classée.

-Pourquoi lors de tous vos contrats avoir pris le soin de nettoyer et de ne rien laisser derrière vous ? Alors que pour le dernier, vous avez laissé un nombre impressionnant de preuves, à commencer par votre propre ADN ?

Ziva tira d'un coup sec sur son annulaire, seul geste qui trahissait un trouble évident. Tobias le remarqua et s'en sentit d'autant plus excité.

-Pourquoi, sinon pour vous accuser délibérément ? Continua-t-il. J'ai mené mon enquête suite à cette question. J'ai cherché pendant cinq ans. Et j'ai finalement trouvé.

La jeune femme tenait toujours fermement son annulaire qui commençait à prendre une teinte blanchâtre sous la table.

Elle s'obstina dans son silence.

Tobias brandit le morceau de papier d'un geste triomphant.

-J'ai trouvé la vraie personne qui a tué Andrea Machini, votre soi-disant cinquième contrat. Presque par hasard. Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tuée, Ziva. J'ai un témoin oculaire.

Ziva consentit enfin à relâcher la prise sur son doigt, pour changer de position sur sa chaise.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton douloureusement ironique. Cela piqua au vif Fornell.

-Pourquoi avoir menti ? Je sais que vous n'avez tué aucune de ces personnes.

-Avec des preuves ? Ca m'étonnerait.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-C'est très convaincant.

-Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous ?

-Pourquoi demander pourquoi tout le temps ? Vous m'épuisez, Fornell. C'est inutile de chercher une échappatoire à votre culpabilité.

-Qui vous a dit que je me sentais coupable ?

-Pourquoi vouloir déterrer une si vieille affaire, alors ?

Tobias passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués.

-Peut-on arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris, s'il vous plaît ? Amener une question à une autre question ne nous mènera nulle part.

-Qui vous a dit que je voulais aller quelque part ?

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau dans la petite pièce. Il y faisait frais, aussi Tobias resserra encore un peu son col. Il se racla la gorge.

-Et si nous reprenions tout depuis le début ?

_

* * *

_

_Ziva resta muette. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à dire. Vance la couvait sévèrement du regard derrière son bureau, et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le regarder. Elle ne savait même pas exactement quelle attitude elle adoptait, qu'est ce que son visage renvoyait comme expression. Elle espérait juste que cela ne soit pas trop insolent. Mais comment savoir ?_

_-Vous vous doutez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Dit enfin Vance avec lenteur._

_-Il se pourrait en effet que je le sache, lança prudemment la jeune femme en croisant ses mains derrière son dos à la façon d'un militaire._

_-Et ?_

_-Et je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, Directeur._

_Leon Vance soupira bruyamment et se leva de son fauteuil pour faire les cent pas derrière son bureau. _

_-Je suis face à un très gros problème, Agent David. _

_-Je comprends, Directeur._

_-Vous comprenez._

_Vance se mit dos à elle, pour regarder la vue par la fenêtre du bureau directorial.  
-Vous comprenez alors dans quelle position je me retrouve._

_-Je vous jure que c'est faux, consentit-elle enfin à dire avec un peu trop d'empressement._

_Il se retourna avec brusquerie._

_-Et qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? Votre bonne foi ? Vous avez servi le Mossad pendant tout ce temps, et je devrai vous croire sur parole que ce qu'on raconte est faux ?_

_-J'ai coupé tous les ponts avec Israël, assura Ziva avec une voix posée. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec mon ancien pays. Je vous l'assure, Directeur._

_Leon la fixa un moment puis s'assit finalement avec lourdeur._

_-Je subis des pressions énormes, dit-il après un petit silence. Comprenez bien que si je vous maintiens à votre poste, je dois le faire avec la garantie que vous êtes intègre pour notre agence._

_Ziva prit une profonde inspiration et prononça distinctement :_

_-L'Amérique est mon pays désormais, et je n'ai jamais trahi mon pays, quel qu'il soit._

* * *

Ziva eu un sourire dénué de joie.

-Y-a-t-il réellement un commencement à ce gâchis, agent Fornell ?

Tobias acquiesça silencieusement.

-Commençons simplement par le moment où vous avez promis à votre directeur que vous ne travailliez plus avec le Mossad.

Ziva tiqua.

-Pourquoi précisément ce moment ?

-Parce que ça a été votre premier mensonge dans cette histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire, c'est vraiment un plaisir de lire vos reviews ! J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! =)**

**Je tiens à préciser aussi qu'on m'a fait remarquer une faute dans mon résumé : l'hélium ne fait pas partie de l'oxygène et n'est en aucun cas un élément qui permet de respirer. Et voilà, ma nullité pour la physique vient d'être étalée au grand jour… -.-' **

**Je m'excuse donc pour la faute, mais sauf si j'ai de nouveau des critiques (justes, soit dit en passant! ^^), je ne changerai pas mon résumé que j'aime bien, même s'il est faux ! Voilà je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps !^^ Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

-Cary ?

Elle leva les yeux de son dossier. Abby se tenait droite devant elle, un paquet serré fermement contre son torse. Elle était toujours habillée bizarrement, mais Cary aimait ça. Gothique, ils appelaient ça.

-C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, enchaîna la laborantine avec un grand sourire.

Avec brusquerie, elle lui écrasa le paquet contre la poitrine en lui criant un bref « joyeux anniversaire ! », puis sans attendre la réponse elle s'en alla en sautillant joyeusement. Cary resta hébétée un court instant, le paquet dans ses bras. Il sentait bon l'odeur de l'appartement d'Abby.

La jeune agente sourit et posa le paquet devant elle. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil dans le bureau, mais elle était seule. Elle devait étudier les dossiers financiers de leur dernier suspect tandis que Gibbs, McGee et Tony étaient sur le terrain.

Ziva avait-elle déjà eu un cadeau pour son anniversaire de la part d'Abby ? Certainement. Peut être même de toute l'équipe.

Pour sa part, Cary savait que Tony l'inviterai au restaurant dans la soirée et que McGee lui offrirait quelque chose avant de partir, ce soir. Oui, elle avait vraiment remplacé Ziva David.

Le Fantôme était encore présent en ces murs, et Cary savait qu'Il veillait sur elle. Elle sentait que Ziva David approuvait le fait que ce soit elle, Cary Het, qui la remplace dans l'équipe.

Elle en était sûre. Et Cary en ressentait un grand honneur.

* * *

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_-Du calme, j'ai le droit de me passer les nerfs non ?_

_Ziva leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. _

_-Tu ne peux pas rester concentré plus de cinq minutes ! _

_-Tu as tort, ce donut's est excellent._

_Ziva lui lança un regard courroucé, mais ne répondit rien. Tony continua de manger son gâteau. Il laissait tomber du sucre sur le siège de la voiture._

_-A ton avis, c'est lui ?_

_Ziva ne répondit d'abord rien. Elle croisa les bras en resserrant son écharpe. _

_-J'en sais rien, finit-elle par dire._

_Tony acheva son donut's, puis la regarda fixement._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu es énervée en ce moment, dit son coéquipier. _

_De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres. Dehors, la faible lumière d'un réverbère éclairait la ruelle plongée dans le noir._

_-Non._

_-Si._

_Ziva lui jeta un regard glacial, mais l'agent ne se démonta pas et lui adressa même un sourire._

_-Des problèmes relationnels ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Uniquement avec toi ! Siffla la jeune femme._

_Le visage de Tony se fit plus grave._

_-Sans plaisanter, Ziva, enchaîna-t-il sans prendre en compte la dernière remarque de l'Israélienne. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, parle-en au moins à quelqu'un._

_-Regarde, là-bas ! _

_La jeune femme n'avait pas écouté, ou en tout cas avait semblant de ne rien entendre. Elle montrait un homme trapu qui sortait par la porte de derrière de la maison qu'ils surveillaient. _

_-C'est lui, souffla Tony en descendant de la voiture._

_

* * *

_

-Je ne travaillais pas pour Israël, assura calmement Ziva en posant ses deux mains sur la table comme une statue impassible.

-Et pourtant, si, accusa Tobias. Après votre retour de Somalie.

A cette annonce, le visage de Ziva se décomposa. Fornell ne sut pas à quoi attribuer ce brusque changement d'attitude : à l'évocation de cette période si noire où à la véracité de ses dires ? Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

-Quand vous avez réintégré le NCIS, quand vous êtes devenue citoyenne Américaine. Quand vous avez juré de renoncer à votre ancien métier, rajouta-t-il.

-Je ne travaillais pas pour Israël, répéta Ziva avec plus de force.

-Vous aviez promis à votre directeur, à votre équipe que vous étiez intègre ! Renchérit Tobias en se levant. Vous leur aviez assuré que vous n'aviez plus rien à voir avec le Mossad !

-C'était vrai !

-C'était faux, et vous le savez très bien !

-Je ne travaillais pas pour le Mossad !

-Ils vous ont sauvée, ils vous ont ramenée ! Ils vous ont délivrée ! C'est comme ça que vous les avez remerciés ? En les trahissant ?

Tobias frappa violemment contre la table, il criait à présent.

Et Ziva pour seule réponse se leva brusquement comme un diable.

-Je ne travaillais PAS pour le Mossad ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent haletants, face à face. Le calme retomba, mais ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Tobias essayait de trouver en la prisonnière face à lui des réponses. Il n'y lut rien qu'il pu comprendre.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-il finalement au bout d'un long moment.

Lui-même en fit autant.

Encore légèrement tremblante, Ziva consentit à s'asseoir à son tour. L'agent du FBI rangea quelques dossiers qui avaient volé sur la table, puis il joignit ses mains. Enfin, il releva les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

-Je vais vous dire comment je pense que cela s'est passé, après votre retour de Somalie. Vous écoutez simplement, et vous verrez ensuite. D'accord ?

Ziva croisa ses bras maigres.

-Très bien.

* * *

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malachi ?_

_L'officier du Mossad baissait les yeux devant la porte de l'ancien officier de liaison. Ziva resta de marbre malgré la surprise qu'elle éprouvait._

_-Si tu es venu en Amérique pour essayer de me ramener…_

_-Non, non ! S'empressa l'homme en tenant la porte d'entrée d'une main, que Ziva avait tenté de refermer rapidement. Ses yeux étaient suppliants, aussi la jeune femme ne put se résoudre à le laisser là. Elle l'affronta quelques instants pour lui montrer qu'elle ne s'inclinait pas facilement, puis finalement le laissa rentrer._

_L'officier Ben-Gidon resta debout, inhabituellement gêné. Ziva lui indiqua le canapé du regard, mais elle ne le perdit pas de vue. Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise et elle restait méfiante plus que de raison._

_Il s'assit. Ziva fit de même._

_Le silence était persistant. Ils essayèrent de parler, mais commencèrent leurs phrases en même temps. Ils se stoppèrent. Il n'y avait pas d'amusement, Malachi gardait ses yeux rivés sur le sol en face de lui alors que Ziva ne le quittait pas du regard._

_-Commence, intima-t-elle simplement, inflexible._

_Sous l'ordre, Malachi Ben-Gidon releva la tête et son visage s'étira d'un petit sourire._

_-Comment vas-tu… ?_

_Sentant la suspension, Ziva comprit qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, elle voulait l'entendre dire. Elle fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras._

_Le maigre sourire de Malachi s'éteignit._

_-…Depuis la Somalie ?_

_Direct et sans fioritures. Ces mots assénèrent un coup de masse sur Ziva qui sentit automatiquement ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle essaya de garder contenance, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Tout son corps trahissait à l'instant les traumatismes qu'il avait subit._

_-Malachi, tout est resté là-bas, dit-elle d'une voix bien trop douce et suppliante. Alors laisse-le là-bas. S'il te plait._

_Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça C'était sortit tout seul. Et elle s'en maudit._

_Malachi sembla désarçonné par le ton employé. Ses mains se croisèrent malhabilement et Ziva remarqua qu'il était agité de tics nerveux._

_-Je suis désolé, Ziva._

_Elle l'avait déjà entendu, mais cette fois-ci c'était dit dans l'intimité. La phrase en prenait une ampleur insoupçonnée. Ziva se sentit trembler. Pas question de dire que c'était un signe de faiblesse, cette fois ci. Elle ne s'en sentait ni l'envie, ni le courage._

_-Tu l'es réellement ? Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante._

_Pour toute réponse, Malachi posa une main sur celle de sa coéquipière. Il ferma simplement les yeux et poussa un petit soupir. Au contact de la peau chaude et légèrement rugueuse, Ziva ferma les yeux à son tour. Elle réprima violemment les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux._

_-Merci, dit-elle simplement._

_Merci de quoi ? Peut importait, à vrai dire. D'être là, peut être. D'être désolé. De tenir compte de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, très loin._

* * *

-Franchement, vous croyez réellement que ça s'est passé comme ça ?

-Pourquoi m'interrompez-vous ? S'agaça Tobias.

-On dirait un roman à l'eau de rose, grogna Ziva. Je n'ai jamais revu Malachi après son passage lors de l'enquête sur le Damoclès.

-Et si vous me laissiez vous expliquer la suite ?

-Est-ce que ce sera aussi mielleux que votre précédente prestation ?

-Vous m'épuisez, Ziva.

* * *

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je suis désolé, Ziva. Je ne sais pas comment il a su._

_-Tu parles !_

_Ziva passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle ne cessait de soupirer._

_-C'est lui qui t'a envoyé, c'est ça ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te croire ! Avec tes yeux doux et ta voix suppliante…_

_-Non, je te jure ! Ziva, crois-moi, je ne sais pas comment il a su que j'étais avec toi._

_-Pourquoi veut-il me parler ? Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire !_

_Malachi posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancienne coéquipière._

_-C'est ta famille, chuchota-t-il. _

_-Il ne fait plus partie de ma famille ! Pesta la jeune femme en se dégageant brutalement._

_-Il en fera toujours partie que tu le veuille ou non, annonça gravement Ben-Gidon presque comme une menace. Ziva sentit qu'elle perdait en regardant ses yeux tellement sombres. Elle sut qu'elle parlerait à son père._

_Elle resta un moment indécise, changeant sans cesse d'appui sur ses jambes. Finalement, elle poussa un petit cri de rage et arracha le téléphone des mains de l'officier israélien. Puis elle porta lentement, très lentement le combiné à son oreille. Elle redoutait la voix qui allait s'élever._

_Elle resta muette. Elle entendait la respiration de son père à l'autre bout du fil, elle supposait qu'il entendait la sienne aussi. Hors de question qu'elle parle en premier. De toutes façons, elle sentait que si elle se mettait à parler sa voix serait dangereusement vibrante. Il fallait qu'elle se calme._

_-Ziva, dit finalement la voix rendue nasillarde par le réseau international._

_Le cœur de Ziva s'emballa alors qu'un nuage épais de papillons se mettait à voleter dans son ventre, lui coupant la respiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait depuis sa mission, depuis le Kidon._

_Elle ne répondit pas._

_-Ziva, ma fille, je suis tellement content de t'entendre enfin._

_Elle le laissa parler, incapable de sortir un mot. Elle se retourna pour éviter le regard ausculteur de Malachi, assis en face d'elle._

_-Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas ?_

_Ziva passa une main sur son front pour chercher le courage qui lui manquait._

_-Ziva, s'il te plait…_

_Il semblait tellement désespéré, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu aussi désemparé. Elle se mordit le bout du doigt, en proie au doute. Elle ne le croyait pas honnête, mais quelque chose la poussait à lui faire confiance, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait de lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à couper définitivement le lien qui la liait à cet homme ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui tenir tête ?_

_Elle s'autorisa enfin à prononcer un « allô » peu distinct, mais qui arracha un soupir de soulagement dans le combiné._

_-Ziva, Dieu merci. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Arrête, coupa immédiatement la jeune femme avec force. Arrête de faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi.  
Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser parler, chaque mot lui ferait perdre petit à petit le discernement et l'impartialité qu'elle avait. Elle tomberait à nouveau dans le piège, comme elle l'avait toujours fait._

_Nouveau soupir.  
-Je suppose que je récolte là le fruit de toutes ces années que j'ai passées avec toi, dit-il d'une voix lourde. _

_Ziva ferma les yeux, priant pour ne pas écouter. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille ? S'entendit-elle dire._

_-Pourquoi es-tu retournée là-bas ? _

_-Je suis Américaine, se justifia Ziva. Elle se maudit. Chaque réponse qu'elle apportait prouvait à son père qu'il avait de l'emprise sur elle, elle le savait. Mais comment faire autrement ?_

_-Je sais, soupira Êli David. _

_-Laisse-moi, répéta Ziva. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre un terme définitif à la conversation en terrain minée, mais son père lui aboya quelques mots secs pour l'en empêcher. Impossible qu'elle ne déroge à cet ordre, son cerveau était bien trop conditionné. Elle n'arrivait plus à raccrocher, cette voix-là était la voix de son supérieur. _

_Elle serra les poings de rage, pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Êli David n'était plus son père, et encore moins son supérieur._

_-Tu savais ! Siffla son père en colère. Tu savais les espoirs que j'avais mis en toi ! Tu le savais, et pourtant tu m'as trahi !_

_-Qui des deux a trahi l'autre ? S'emporta à son tour Ziva. Qui a envoyé l'autre se faire descendre ?_

_-Tu faisais partie du Kidon, tu avais le devoir d'accomplir ta mission !_

_-Ecoute, non mais écoute-toi ! Voilà ce que j'ai supporté pendant toutes ces années, ces longues années à te servir ! _

_-Tu étais mon dernier espoir ! Depuis la mort d'Ari, il n'y avait que toi pour devenir directeur du Mossad. Tu savais que c'était ton poste, ta place ! Et voilà que tu te fais naturaliser Américaine, que tu oublies __**ta **__famille !_

_-Nous y voilà ! C'est ça qui te déplais le plus, c'est ça ? Que je te tourne le dos ! Mais qui est venu me sauver en Somalie ? Hein ? Certainement pas __**ma **__famille ! _

_-Nous avons essayé, Ziva. Nous avons réellement essayé._

_Il s'était radoucit brusquement, aussi brusquement qu'il s'était mit en colère._

_-Et bien, ça n'a pas été suffisant visiblement._

_Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel ils restèrent immobiles à s'écouter. Puis Êli murmura :_

_-Je suis content de te parler enfin, ma fille._

_-Je ne ferai pas ce que tu veux que je fasse, continua Ziva, inflexible. Je ne pourrai pas être directrice du Mossad. A présent je n'en ai plus la possibilité._

_-Mais tu regrettes, remarqua le directeur. Tu regrettes d'avoir dû abandonner ta nationalité d'origine._

_-Je suis fière d'être américaine._

_-Mais tu regrettes._

_-… Et même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que cela changerait entre nous deux ?_

_-Tu as raison, ma fille. C'est trop tard pour nous. J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement._

_-Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour._

_-Tu vas me manquer, Ziva._

_Elle resta un moment silencieuse, puis finalement elle raccrocha sans rien rajouter._

_

* * *

_

-Où allez-vous pêcher tant d'imagination, Fornell ? Demanda Ziva. Comment pouvez-vous me donner tant de détails, c'est incroyable. Vous y étiez ?

-Donc, c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non, coupa brutalement Ziva. Êli David ne m'a jamais recontactée. Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ?

-Jusqu'à ce que j'y croie, ironisa Fornell en appuyant son dos au dossier de sa chaise et en croisant ses bras. Allez-y, j'ai tout mon temps.

-Je ne pense pas avoir la patience pour ce genre de chose, murmura gravement Ziva en scrutant son interrogateur avec méchanceté.

-Alors, me laisserez-vous continuer ?

-Par pitié, combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? J'en ai marre, moi.

-Vous attendrez patiemment que j'ai terminé, trancha Tobias.

Elle resta silencieuse. Finalement, elle décroisa les bras et son genou se mit à trembler, trahissant un certain stress.

-Votre raisonnement, qui est faux, ne tient même pas debout. Mon père, me faire Directrice du Mossad ? C'est ridicule.

-Est-ce si ridicule ? Demanda Fornell en se frottant les mains, pour se les réchauffer.

-C'est ridicule, trancha Ziva.

-C'est ridicule, répéta Tobias.

-C'est ridicule, approuva encore la prisonnière.

-C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Tobias en partant dans un fou rire étrangement dérangeant. Ziva haussa les sourcils en le voyant se jeter en arrière en se tenant les côtes.

-C'est ridicule ! Répétait-il entre deux rires francs.

Ziva resta silencieuse, un peu gênée de tant de bonne humeur soudaine.

-Vous êtes fou, murmura-t-elle, assez peu rassurée.

Tobias se calma avec difficulté. Il s'essuya une larme au coin de l'œil. Il était encore rougeaud.

-Et pourquoi… D'après vous… Serait-ce ridicule ?

A ces mots, il faillit repartir dans un fou rire, mais Ziva frappa la table du plat de la main.

-Assez avec vos bêtises ! Grogna-t-elle, légèrement vexée qu'il la prenne si peu au sérieux.

-Excusez mon hilarité, dit l'agent en se massant les tempes, un sourire incroyablement ironique vissé à son visage énervant. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, mais vous êtes tellement drôle quand vous mentez.

-J'en ai vraiment assez, s'énerva Ziva en se levant d'un coup. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle faisait cliqueter les chaînes qui l'enserraient.

Tobias lui agrippa brusquement son bras, l'obligeant soudainement à s'immobiliser. Il n'était plus du tout à l'hilarité, son regard exprimait quelque chose d'incroyablement violent. Il serrait l'avant bras maigre de Ziva dans sa main tellement fort qu'il en tremblait.

La prisonnière ne se laissa pas intimider, bien qu'elle soit tout de même désarçonnée.

-Lâchez-moi, agent Fornell, grinça-t-elle sans desserrer les dents.

-Asseyez-vous, intima-t-il sans aucune once de gentillesse dans la voix. Il en était presque méconnaissable.

Ziva baissa les yeux sur la main de l'agent qui lui tenait le bras.

-Vous me faites mal.

-Asseyez-vous.

-Je ne veux pas.

-J'en ai marre de passer pour un guignol, alors pour la dernière fois, David : asseyez-vous.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, comme si de l'électricité passait dans le fil invisible de leur conversation muette. Un calme incroyable pressentant un tumulte violent.

Pourtant, Ziva finit par plisser les yeux.

-Je ne…

Il y eu un grand bruit qui coupa toute tentative de résistance. Ziva ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait. Elle se vit soudain plaquée, dos contre la table, le bras en angle droit collé contre elle.

Tobias Fornell la tenait brutalement contre le fer froid, son visage de dément tourné vers celui de sa prisonnière. Il semblait respirer difficilement tellement il était étouffé par une rage incontrôlable.

Ziva aurait voulu pousser un gémissement, mais il n'y avait rien. Le coin de la table lui rentrait douloureusement dans les côtes et sa tête devait avoir tapé fort car elle la faisait souffrir. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais n'y arrivait pas.

D'un geste sec de son autre main, Tobias remonta la manche de la combinaison orange. Le bras de Ziva apparut en plein jour, frêle et blanc comme celui d'un cadavre.

L'intérieur du coude était violacé, abîmé, la peau était parsemée de stries rouges ou blanches. La colère de Fornell explosa comme une tempête. Ziva resta muette, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous vous prenez pour un héros ? Cria-t-il en poussant violemment le bras nécrosé sous le nez de la prisonnière stupéfaite. Vous vous croyez intéressante ? Vous n'êtes plus qu'un déchet, Ziva, un déchet qui cherche désespérément encore un morceau de peau sain pour se piquer dans le fond de sa cellule, comme un rat ! Comme un rat ! C'était ça ? C'était ça, vos espoirs ? C'était ce que vous escomptiez quand vous vous êtes inculpée vous-même ? Quand vous avez trahis vos amis, _vos amis_, Ziva David ! Et vous osez encore me mentir ? Vous n'êtes même plus lucide ! Vous croyez vous échapper ? Foutaises ! Vous êtes devenue pitoyable, comment un être aussi bien équilibré que vous a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Hein ?

Il agitait avec de plus en plus de force le bras martyrisé, et Ziva restait paralysée comme une poupée de porcelaine. Ses yeux regardaient avec frayeur ceux, démentiels, de son tortionnaire.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel on entendit la respiration saccadée de l'homme en colère. Et puis, tout tomba comme c'était venu. Il n'y eu plus aucune rage dans les yeux de l'agent, il relâcha avec douceur le bras de Ziva dont la chair était devenue rouge. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, seul son torse qui se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier témoignait d'une vie quelque part derrière ces prunelles vidées.

-Vous ne pouvez même plus faire le poids face à moi, dit-il avec douceur. Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même. Et pour quoi ?

Tobias écarta les bras.

-Pour ça ? Pour toute cette misère ?

Le visage de Ziva se tordit dangereusement. Elle saisit son bras meurtri dans sa main valide, et descendit de la table avec lenteur. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler et elle se jeta contre le mur, dos à Tobias. Un long gémissement se mit à retentir, d'abord tout doux, puis de plus en plus fort.

Et elle explosa finalement en sanglots. Son visage était déformé, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et ses cheveux la cachaient à moitié. C'étaient des pleurs nerveux, elle tremblait comme lors d'une crise. C'était un spectacle pitoyable.

Fornell s'agenouilla près d'elle, sans l'ombre d'un regret pour son geste.

-Vous voyez où vous en êtes ? Demanda-t-il doucement, en essayant de capter un regard de sa part. Ziva David, agent du NCIS, n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte. D'ailleurs, Ziva David m'aurait cassé le bras si je l'avais plaquée contre la table, pour autant qu'elle m'en ait laissé le temps. Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

Le visage de Ziva apparut soudain au milieu de la mêlée de cheveux bruns. Elle envoya un bras rageur, poing serré, en direction de l'agent du FBI. Tobias recula légèrement pour éviter le coup tellement maladroit.

-Laissez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix déchirée, désespérée et enrouée par des pleurs saccadés. Laissez-moi !

Comme un animal blessé, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, le plus loin possible du tortionnaire. Tobias se releva, massa ses genoux douloureux et se rassit à sa place.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb sur les deux protagonistes.

* * *

**Voilà! **

**Une petite précision tout de même qui me tient à coeur, même si ça n'est pas évident à voir dans mon histoire: j'adore Êli David! Enfin, j'adore le personnage. Je trouve la relation entre lui et sa fille passionnante! Donc voilà, juste pour dire, quoi... C'était un peu inutile, mais pour ne pas que vous croyiiez que je déteste le personnage vu ce que je lui fait faire...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour-bonjour! =)**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout beau! J'espère qu'il répondra à vos questions et à vos attentes! Je remercie personnellement ici celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre aux commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir!**

**Bref, je ne vous embête plus et vous laisse commencer la lecture! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Cary se regarda dans le miroir, sous tous les angles. Elle se trouvait belle.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina un instant qu'elle était le Fantôme.

Elle s'imagina traverser le bureau, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et le sourire narquois, comme elle se plaisait à imaginer le Fantôme.

Tony lèverait les yeux de son ordinateur, lui lancerait une pique désobligeante. Cary l'ignorerait proprement et dirait bonjour à McGee d'une voix enjouée. Tony serait piqué au vif par ce manque de discernement et sortirait de son siège pour rejoindre le bureau de sa collègue. Il interpellerait négligemment McGee pour lui demander son avis sur les folles nuits de l'ancien officier du Mossad.

Cary ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Oui, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'imaginait ces matins au NCIS, il y avait cinq ans.

Aujourd'hui, Cary ramenait ses cheveux en carré court derrière ses oreilles en maintenant les mèches les plus rebelles par des barrettes « invisibles », et enveloppait son corps dans un tailleur frais et fonctionnel, comme toujours. Un tailleur pantalon, bien sûr, puisque la jupe était par définition tout sauf fonctionnel. Cary savait que seule Kate avait porté des jupes et elle trouvait normal, d'une façon presque religieuse, que la défunte agente garde le monopole de la mode. Oui, elle ne voulait pas salir la mémoire de Caitlin Todd en lui volant son privilège, qui semblait avoir marqué les mémoires.

C'était bien, un tailleur pantalon. C'était classe, neutre, sérieux et à la fois commode, fonctionnel et tellement seyant. Cary se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, puis quitta sa chambre, et bientôt son appartement puis son immeuble.

Elle arriva, réglée comme une horloge, dans les bureaux du NCIS. Anthony DiNozzo et Timothy McGee étaient déjà là, comme toujours. Quand Palmer avait avoué à Cary qu'à l'époque lointaine des Jours de Gloire, Tony était continuellement en retard, la jeune agente n'y avait pas cru. Elle qui l'avait toujours connu ponctuel !

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une remarque désobligeante de la part d'un certain Américain à branche Italienne. Elle fit une moue ennuyée, bien que n'ayant pas entendue ladite remarque.

Le sourire carnassier que lui offrit son collègue de travail lui fit comprendre qu'il était satisfait de sa remarque. Cary en fut contente. Quel espoir avait-elle de remplacer l'officier David dans le cœur de ses collègues ? Elle en avait de grandes chances, aujourd'hui. Au départ, cela n'avait pas été aussi facile. Maintenant, Cary sentait qu'on lui faisait confiance. Même Gibbs semblait attaché à elle, si tant est que Gibbs pouvait être attaché à quelqu'un.

Des fois, Cary avait vraiment l'impression que la faille qu'avait creusée Ziva David dans le cœur de ses collègues n'était qu'une légende, tellement elle était bien cachée.

Cary souriait toujours en pensant aux Jours de Gloire, comme elle les appelait. Cary était un peu bizarre sur les bords, mais elle aimait ça.

Cary pensait toujours qu'elle travaillait avec la plus belle équipe d'autruches des USA. Comment pouvaient-ils si bien cacher le mal que leur avait fait une si honteuse trahison ? C'était un mystère qui restait fermement hermétique pour Cary Het.

* * *

_-Nous devons parler._

_Gibbs ralentit son pas, en voyant la silhouette connue adossée au mur de sa cave. La voyant décidée, il prit une chaise et la posa devant lui, autoritairement._

_-Assieds-toi._

_Elle hésita quelques instants. C'était tellement dur à dire, elle ne savait pas comment commencer ni même quoi dire pour que ce soit le plus proche de la réalité. Ca devait sortir._

_Finalement, elle se lança._

_-Quand je suis venue te voir et… Et que je t'ai dit que je voulais réintégrer l'équipe, tu as dit que tu avais appelé le directeur. _

_Elle se tut, joignit ses mains. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, et pourtant elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Alors elle se força._

_-Mais… J'ai senti une hésitation._

_Elle semblait fatiguée, usée. Gibbs la sondait comme un radar, ses yeux bleus la transperçaient. Mais il ne disait rien. Elle se sentait étrangement nue._

_-Je la sens encore maintenant, continua-t-elle._

_Ziva se leva, incapable de rester assise plus longtemps. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, nerveusement, en jetant de temps en temps des regards fugaces à son ancien patron._

_-Je pensais que j'étais assez claire, je comprends tout de même que…_

_-Ton frère._

_La remarque avait tranché l'air comme un couteau acéré. Ziva s'arrêta, interloquée. Ses yeux se vidèrent et elle sembla quitter le monde quelques instants. Le simple mot paraissait anodin, pourtant la jeune femme voyait très bien où l'agent du NCIS voulait en venir._

_-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, dit-elle d'une voix atone. J'étais ici.  
Elle semblait répugner à aller plus loin. Gibbs la poussa dans ses derniers retranchements._

_-Je veux te l'entendre dire, ordonna-t-il._

_Il la vit hésiter. Ca commençait à l'énerver, il était blessé, Ziva le sentait. _

_-Tu as eu l'ordre de tuer ton frère pour gagner ma confiance ?_

_Il n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps cette phrase, qui était pleine de reproches. Ziva se sentit comme une voleuse prise sur le fait. Elle ne voulait pas mentir._

_Un simple « oui » sembla casser quelque chose entre eux._

_-Ca pose un problème._

_Une simple phrase, mais tellement de choses derrière. Ziva se sentit ciller, mais elle gardait ses yeux désespérément fixes._

_-Je ne comprends pas co… Commença-t-elle._

_-Vous avez parfaitement raison, je ne comprends pas !_

_Il s'était levé et Ziva recula instinctivement. Il était à présent en colère comme en témoignait le soudain vouvoiement, mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait du mal à la jeune fille. Elle le sentait trahi, elle sentait qu'elle l'avait déçu. Elle était liquéfiée sur le sol, détruite. Elle rajoutait à sa croix ce nouveau reproche, ce nouvel échec, ce nouveau mauvais choix._

_Ziva essaya de se justifier comme elle le pouvait, sachant parfaitement que c'était sans appel, que c'était sa faute à elle et à elle seule._

_-Quand j'ai accepté cette mission…_

_-Tu as tué ton propre frère, Ziva !_

_Il l'empêchait de s'expliquer, en lui démontrant des arguments implacables. Comme une proie essaie de se débattre dans les mâchoires du prédateur, Ziva essayait désespérément de lui prouver toute sa bonne volonté._

_-J'espérais que mon père s'était trompé à son sujet ! Je ne voulais pas suivre des ordres aveuglément !_

_Gibbs s'était tut, il regardait Ziva s'expliquer en cherchant la moindre faille. Il semblait attendre d'elle une réponse, sinon une justification._

_-Je me suis portée volontaire pour le protéger, Gibbs. Pas pour le tuer._

_-Tu m'as menti !_

_-Non ! Quand je t'ai dit qu'Ari était innocent, je le croyais ! Sincèrement, je le croyais !_

_Il y eu un long silence, et Gibbs jetait sur la jeune femme un regard presque éperdu, il ne demandait qu'à la croire. Ziva savait que cette confiance aveugle qu'il lui avait donnée était révolue, et qu'il lui fallait aujourd'hui la reconquérir._

_Mentir ne servait à rien._

_-Mais, oui. Je t'aurais menti. C'était mon frère._

_Silence._

_-Et tu n'étais rien !_

_Il la transperçait, ses yeux la terrifiaient. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle aurait pu le toucher du nez. Elle essaya de se calmer._

_-Mais j'avais tord à propos d'Ari. Et de toi. Quand j'ai pressé la détente pour sauver ta vie, je ne suivais aucun ordre !_

_Son regard était presque suppliant, cela détruisait Ziva. Elle sentit monter des larmes irrépressibles sous ce regard d'acier qui l'écrasait._

_-Je veux dire… Comment peux-tu même penser…_

_Elle sourit nerveusement pour essayer de chasser ces larmes, mais peine perdue elles montaient implacablement. _

_-C'était mon frère, gémit-elle._

_Et il ne cessait de la scruter avec cet air indéfinissable. _

_Elle finit par baisser les yeux, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas son visage se radoucir, ses sourcils se lever légèrement. Il prenait un air de père s'inquiétant pour sa fille. Elle ne le vit pas non plus. _

_-Et maintenant, il n'est plus, suffoqua-t-elle. Êli est presque mort pour moi._

_Ziva releva les yeux, et croisa le regard à présent adouci de son ancien patron. Le voir ainsi acheva de la rendre malheureuse._

_Elle ne pouvait que continuer, laisser les reproches qu'elle avait sortir._

_-Et… Et la personne la plus proche d'un père que je possède aujourd'hui m'accuse.  
Ca y était, les larmes brouillaient ses yeux. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle pleurait devant lui. Ca avait quelque chose d'énervant, mais aussi de réconfortant. Elle tenta un sourire qui tourna en grimace, elle y renonça aussitôt. _

_Elle sentit Gibbs sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras, mais son visage se ferma d'un coup et il recula d'un pas. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent._

_-Okay._

_Cette simple attitude acheva Ziva. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, comprenant qu'à cause d'elle, elle venait de perdre ce qu'elle avait tenu de plus précieux pendant tous ces mois d'horreur : sa confiance. _

_Il recula à nouveau d'un pas en creusant le fossé qui les séparait à présent, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se déchirer._

_Elle l'avait convaincu, mais elle ne se sentait pas vainqueur. Elle avait perdu._

_Sans un mot dire, elle essuya ses larmes naissantes et le regarda une dernière fois. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Il la regardait._

_Elle hocha la tête et partit avec autant de lenteur qu'elle pouvait. Ce ne fut que quand elle fut hors de sa vue qu'elle se mit à courir, le plus vite possible, hors de ces murs._

_

* * *

_

Une mouche mal avisée bourdonnait incessamment dans la pièce plongée dans le silence.

Ziva restait prostrée dans un coin, le visage caché et encore tremblante. Tobias, assis sur sa chaise, lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire afin qu'elle se reprenne.

Les gardiennes étaient rentrées dans la salle de visites presque immédiatement après la crise de Ziva, arme au poing. L'agent du FBI les avait rassurées, et elles étaient reparties en grommelant qu'il ne pouvait pas garder la prisonnière toute la journée. Tobias leur avait rétorqué qu'il n'en aurait pas pour la journée entière. Elles avaient bien tenté de protester, mais la simple plaque d'agent fédéral de Fornell suffisait à les tenir respectueuses. Tobias les avait gentiment remerciées, et elles étaient sorties en claquant la porte pour asseoir leur mécontentement.

Depuis, ils restaient immobiles et silencieux.

Ce fut un coup de téléphone qui les sortit de leur mutisme. Fornell sortit son portable de la poche de son manteau, lut le nom qui s'affichait préalablement puis décrocha.

-Allô.

-…

-Jethro.

A ce nom, Ziva releva brutalement la tête. Les pleurs lui avaient labouré le visage et rougi les yeux, mais son regard restait vif et alerte. Tobias lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis continua la conversation sans plus se soucier d'elle.

-Comment ça, tu me prends ma scène de crime ? Je n'étais même pas au courant que j'en avais une !

-…

-Non je ne peux pas me rendre sur les lieux. Une affaire en cours…

-…

-Tu peux bien te débrouiller seul, non ? Je ne suis pas ton chaperon que je sache !

-…

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-…

-C'est ça. Je passerai au NCIS ce soir.

-…

Tobias raccrocha, puis remit son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Il reporta son attention vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'était relevé et le fixait avec un air indéfinissable.

-Vous avez terminé ? demanda l'agent du FBI, comme s'il lui demandait des nouvelles de la météo.

Elle avait retrouvé cette allure féline qu'elle avait avant, quand Tony lui faisait une farce et qu'elle avançait jusqu'à son bureau pour le questionner. Mais son visage restait tordu d'énervement.

Doucement, elle s'assit sur sa chaise, à nouveau face à Tobias Fornell. Son regard était inquisiteur. Cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et plissa les yeux dans l'espoir d'intimider l'agent du FBI.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Tobias ironiquement.

Vexée et encore en colère, Ziva tourna vivement la tête en l'ignorant proprement et sans lui répondre.

-C'est le coup de fil qui vous a intéressé ?

Ziva continua à fixer le mur sans se soucier de lui.

-Ou bien c'est la personne qui a appelé qui vous intéresse ?

Elle le regarda soudainement fixement avec un air de défi.

-J'ai fait mouche ? Ricana l'agent du FBI en croisant les bras, avec une moue amusée.

Elle ne broncha pas, mais lui fit des yeux noirs les plus menaçants possibles.

-C'est inutile de me regarder si méchamment. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous vouliez tant lui parler.

Ziva fronça les sourcils et sortit enfin de son mutisme. Sa voix était encore enrouée et vibrante de colère.

-Je ne veux pas lui parler !

-Un déni aussi puissant veut-il dire que vous regrettez de les avoir trahis ?

-Je ne regrette rien du tout, et je veux sortir d'ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir, vous n'êtes même pas affilié à cette affaire, elle a été classée !

Ziva retrouva sa fougue et se précipita sur la porte.

Tobias ne bougea pas, resta calme et stoïque. Il lui lança simplement :

-Eux ils regrettent.

Ziva s'immobilisa subitement, restant de dos à l'agent.

-Ils regrettent que vous ne soyez plus là, ils se sentent trahis et blessés. Ils souffrent chaque jour depuis cinq ans.

Elle se retourna violemment, avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Ils _regrettent ? _Ils _souffrent ? _Savent-ils seulement ce que moi, j'ai enduré ? Combien je me suis sentie trahie ? Combien j'ai pleuré ?

Tobias plissa les yeux, nullement impressionné.

-Vous vous êtes sentie trahie ?

Ziva se renferma dans son mutisme, consciente de s'être laissée emporter.

Tobias se leva à son tour, avec un regard curieux.

-Vous vous êtes sentie trahie par eux ? Parce qu'ils vous ont abandonnée en croyant ces bêtises de tueuse à gages ? Parce qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à regarder plus profondément pour savoir si votre trahison était bien réelle ?

-Je me fiche bien d'eux ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Vous êtes contradictoire.

-Je ne parlais pas d'eux.

-Encore un mensonge ?

Ziva resta étonnamment calme malgré la provocation et retourna s'asseoir. Tobias était à présent dans son dos, il fixait ses épaules légèrement affaissées, ses cheveux en cascade sur son échine. Ce soudain abattement lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler, comme une enfant.

-Cinq ans, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Cinq longues années. Vous ne savez vraiment pas dans quel endroit vous envoyez vos coupables, Fornell. Dans quel enfer vous les enfermez.

-Mais vous, vous savez, chuchota à son tour Fornell. Il fit le tour de la table et s'accroupit à côté de la détenue.

Ziva tourna ses prunelles vers lui, et le fixa avec une sorte de moue indéfinissable.

-C'est ma pénitence, murmura-t-elle encore. L'expiation de tous mes péchés.

-C'est incroyable, à vous entendre vous êtes le diable en personne !

-Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas, gronda-t-elle.

Tobias se redressa en massant ses reins douloureux.

-Vous vous entendez ? Demanda-t-il. Non mais, vous vous entendez ? Quand est-ce que le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre petite personne ? Quand est-ce que vous oubliez enfin un peu votre nombril encombrant ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Vous vous prenez vraiment pour une victime, toujours martelée d'injustice, toujours bien trop basse pour que les autres la voient ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte que vous vous complaisez dans votre malheur ? Que vous vous plaisez à vous détruire et à vous embourber volontairement dans vos ennuis ? Que ce faisant, vous faites mal aux autres autour de vous ?

-Je… Je ne vous permets pas ! Je… J'ai vu bien plus de choses que vous n'en verrez jamais, et…

-Vous voyez ? Vous vous cachez derrière votre passé à tout bout de champ !

-Vous êtes injuste !

-Bien sûr que c'est injuste ! Bien sûr que vous avez des horreurs innommables dans votre passé, bien sûr que vous êtes brisée ! Mais vous êtes sans cesse en train de vous le rabâcher, rabâcher, sans relâche ! Bon Dieu, vivez un peu ! Oubliez !

Ziva se mit à pianoter des doigts sur la table, avec nervosité.

-La dernière fois que j'ai tenté de tout oublier, nous savons tous comment cela s'est terminé, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Tobias soupira bruyamment.

-Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu pour cette manche. Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Il rajusta sa cravate et passa une main pensive dans sa barbe. Après avoir fixé la prisonnière pendant quelques instants, il joignit ses mains et déclara :

-Bien. Nous allons reprendre où nous nous en étions arrêté.

-Nous y sommes vraiment obligés ? Demanda Ziva avec une voix lasse. Vous savez très bien que cela ne nous mènera à rien: vous comme moi allons rester plantés sur nos positions sans bouger d'un poil.

-Laissez-moi essayer.

-Laissez-moi partir.

-Bien essayé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà donc le chapitre suivant, qui est l'avant dernier soit-dit en passant! je sais, c'était une courte histoire, mais j'espère quand même qu'elle aura valu le coup!**

**Bref, trêve de bavardages inutiles et place à la lecture! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

-Où est-elle ?

Le rugissement avait sonné comme une menace de mort dans les bureaux du NCIS.

Cary baissa la tête et fit mine de travailler en essayant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

Un bref coup d'œil circulaire lui confirma que ses coéquipiers faisaient de même.

Gibbs entra dans l'open-space comme un boulet de canon, jeta son sac à dos avec brutalité sur son bureau et se planta devant celui de Cary.

-Ne refais jamais ça, Het !

Cary n'eut pas le courage de regarder son patron et garda ses yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, comme une enfant honteuse.

-Tu m'entends ? Continua Gibbs en criant. Jamais ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Elle leva alors les yeux, et vit ceux de son patron. Il était très en colère.

Cary comprenait sa réaction, bien qu'elle la trouvât démesurée. C'était vrai, elle avait réagi stupidement et avait failli y rester. Mais elle avait réussi, et grâce à elle leur coupable était sous les barreaux. A quel prix ? Au prix que maintenant, son patron déversait sur elle toute l'adrénaline qu'il avait accumulée.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement pour l'apaiser.  
Cela marcha, et même très bien car aussitôt Gibbs se tut et la fixa avec un air indéfinissable.

Cary imaginait très bien ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, quand elle s'était précipitée contre les ordres dans le bâtiment condamné pour récupérer le coupable enfui.

La bombe aurait très bien pu exploser quand elle était dedans, et pas quand elle en était sortie par l'arrière.

Oui, elle voyait très bien ce que Gibbs avait pu ressentir quand il avait vu le bâtiment exploser et qu'il avait cru que Cary était à l'intérieur.

Mais était-ce une raison pour être tellement en colère contre elle ?

D'une voix beaucoup plus calme et avec, peut être bien, un soupçon de prière, il lui dit simplement :

-Ne refais jamais ça.

Et il partit de l'open-space sans rien ajouter de plus. Encore tremblante, Cary posa ses mains sur son bureau, ferma les yeux et soupira.

A côté d'elle, Tony et McGee lui lançaient des regards étranges. Un peu réprobateurs, un peu soulagés. Cary décida de les ignorer proprement.

Elle avait mal agi. Elle connaissait trop bien son équipe pour savoir tout ce qui les animait, et elle se savait leur seul rempart contre leur désespoir.

Cary Het connaissait sa position de pilier : qu'arriverait-il à son équipe si, pour la troisième fois, ils perdaient leur agent féminin ?

Cary Het fit une prière silencieuse à son mentor, son Fantôme personnel Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tant de mauvais choix ?

Et Cary Het jura une nouvelle fois. Au nom de l'ancien agent Ziva David, elle continuerait de maintenir l'équipe soudée et heureuse, quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

_-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?_

_Ziva fixa son partenaire avec indifférence._

_-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à te dire, Tony ?_

_Celui-ci, pour toute réponse, appuya sur le bouton « stop » de l'ascenseur, ce qui les plongea tous les deux dans une semi-pénombre._

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. J'ai bien vu ton regard. Tu connais ce type ?_

_-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles._

_-Le grand, le mari, le témoin du meurtre, celui que tu as mangé du regard ! Tu vois de qui je parle, là ?_

_-Tu es jaloux ?_

_-Ne crois pas que je sois le seul à l'avoir vu. Gibbs aussi a remarqué. Evite-moi, mais tu n'arriveras pas à l'éviter lui._

_-Je n'ai aucune raison de vous éviter, Tony, répondit Ziva avec lassitude._

_Ils restèrent silencieux. Finalement, Tony posa sa main lourde et chaude sur l'épaule de Ziva, ce qui la fit frémir._

_-Pourquoi tu te refermes toujours quand on te parle ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix trop, bien trop suppliante. Ziva sentit qu'elle allait craquer, qu'elle allait enchainer sur une autre mauvaise décision, comme toujours._

_Alors, elle enclencha aussitôt l'ascenseur et se dégagea de la main de Tony d'un petit geste d'épaule._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me compares à une loutre._

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un petit « ding » aigu, et ils sortirent d'un même pas._

_-Une huitre, grommela Tony en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Des fois, je me demande où tu vas les pêcher._

_

* * *

_

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Tobias en se massant le cou pensivement.

Ziva passa ses mains sur ses tempes, en poussant un soupir.

Finalement, elle acquiesça silencieusement. Fornell se dirigea vers la porte, demanda de quoi boire aux gardiennes qui acceptèrent en grommelant.

Il referma enfin la porte, et retourna à sa place.

-Bon, où en étions-nous ?

-Je ne sais même plus.

Tobias prit une photo en face de lui et la regarda avec fatigue.

-Il s'appelait Ouziel, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, son vrai nom. Ouziel Yehièl.

Il montra la photo de l'homme mort. Ziva ne répondit rien, mais haussa les épaules.

-Vous prétendiez lors de votre jugement que c'était un contrat. Un simple contrat.

-C'est ce que c'était, approuva Ziva en prenant la photo des mains de l'agent du FBI.

Elle ausculta le visage blanc et violacé du cadavre, et eu un petit sourire.

-Quelle raison aviez-vous pour vous acharner autant sur ce couple ? Demanda alors Fornell.

-Quelle partie du mot « contrat » n'avez-vous pas compris ? Demanda ironiquement la prisonnière et jetant la photo sur la table.

-Hé, doucement avec mes dossiers.

Ziva ricana et croisa les bras.

-Je vois que vous avez retrouvé toute votre verve, continua Tobias en rangeant ses papiers soigneusement.

-J'ai hâte qu'on en finisse, avoua-t-elle.

-Bon, alors continuons !

* * *

_-Allo ?_

_-Ziva ? Ziva, c'est Malachi._

_-Malachi? Pourquoi tu m'appelles? _

_-Ziva, je... Comment dire..._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu es bien grave. _

_-Je veux que tu saches que je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. Mais j'ai une dette envers toi, et je veux me racheter. _

_« Ziva, tu sais que je fais toujours partie du Kidon. Tu connais Ouziel ? C'est un membre domicilié à Washington DC, sous le nom de Michael Bookmaker. _

_-Oui, je le connais. _

_-Ton père lui a demandé un service très particulier. Ziva, comprends bien ce que je fais pour toi car ce sera la dernière fois que je te parlerai. Tu as une trop mauvaise influence sur moi, et je me refuse à désobéir une nouvelle fois à un ordre direct._

_-Va au but._

_-Ton père lui a demandé d'assassiner ton équipe._

* * *

Ziva frappa violemment du poing sur la table.

-Je vous interdis de diffamer ainsi ma famille ! Explosa-t-elle.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, Ziva. Encore une fois. C'est ce qui fait que vous avez préféré monter contre vous-même ce dossier de tueuse à gages, pour couvrir votre pays et votre famille de ce qu'ils voulaient accomplir.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi !

-Et Hanokh ? Lui aussi, c'est n'importe quoi ?

Ziva se tut aussitôt, les yeux comme deux ronds de flan.

-Oui, je suis même au courant pour lui ! Hanokh était un ami d'enfance, c'est grâce à lui que vous avez pu vous faire passer pour une tueuse à gage. Hanokh s'appelle aujourd'hui Camel Winster, et il travaille pour Dave Dickson ! C'est lui qui a agit en votre faveur pour que Dave Dickson vous fournisse des contrats déjà effectués pour couvrir vos arrières. C'est lui qui vous a tout monté pour que vous soyez inculpée!

Ziva plissa les yeux, puis finalement soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-Vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez, rien ne changera la vérité.

-Et quelle est cette vérité, d'après vous ? Demanda Tobias, au tac au tac.

-Faut-il que je le répète à nouveau ?

_

* * *

_

_Ziva enfila son manteau gris acier, son bonnet de camionneur et saisit son arme sur la table de la cuisine. Elle la chargea, puis enclencha la sécurité et sortit de son appartement.  
Dehors, il faisait très froid. Ziva frissonna en levant les mains de ses poches pour en sortir une photo usée. Celle d'un couple, le couple qu'elle devait abattre._

_Elle soupira en songeant que cette nuit, elle aurait bien voulut rester au chaud dans son lit à regarder un bon film._

_Mais un contrat est un contrat, alors elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra plein gaz dans les rues vides de Washington._

_Quand elle coupa le moteur, quelques pâtés de maisons avant l'appartement de ses cibles, elle se saisit d'une petite mallette sur le siège passager et sortit du véhicule._

_Ici, il faisait encore plus froid et de la neige commençait à tomber._

_Ziva fit le reste du trajet à pied en rasant les murs. Tout était désert et silencieux._

_Elle se stoppa devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, s'assura de ne pas avoir été suivie puis força la serrure._

_Enfin, elle s'introduisit dans le bâtiment avec de nombreuses précautions._

_Elle localisa l'appartement du couple, écouta quelques instants des signes de vie puis délicatement, elle força à nouveau la serrure._

_Le lieu était plongé dans le noir et le calme. Mais Ziva restait sur ses gardes._

_Elle se repéra rapidement dans l'espace, puis entreprit d'atteindre la chambre._

* * *

-La suite, je ne suis pas sûre que vous vouliez l'entendre, continua sarcastiquement la prisonnière en rejetant en arrière sa longue crinière noire.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai le rapport d'autopsie sous les yeux.

-Alors, vous me croyez ?

-Non, absolument pas.

-Ca devient lassant.

-Et je pourrais bien dire la même chose. Mais bon, revenons en à notre affaire.

« Selon votre version, ce n'est qu'un simple couple et on vous a engagée pour les tuer dans les pires conditions possibles. Dans ma version, il s'agit d'un officier du Kidon missionné pour tuer votre équipe.

-Avouez quand même que ma version fait moins chevaleresque et plus crédible.

Tobias eut un petit rire joyeux.

-Ah ça ! C'est ce qu'on m'a répété sans cesse les trois premières années après l'affaire.

-On ? Demanda curieusement Ziva.

-Les autres agents du FBI. Ils me trouvaient fous de remuer cette affaire, de vous chercher des excuses et des raisons.

-Ils n'ont pas eu tout à fait tort, approuva la détenue.

-Alors après, je me suis tut et j'ai poursuivi sans que personne ne le sache, continua Fornell en tripotant pensivement sa manche. Il faut dire que Gibbs et ses agents n'étaient pas contents que je m'obstine à travailler sur cette affaire. Ils étaient vraiment furieux contre vous.

Ziva ne releva pas. Elle paraissait plus détendue et plus encline à plaisanter, aussi elle haussa simplement les épaules.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, approuva Tobias avec un sourire. C'est pour ça que j'ai continué.

-Vous allez me faire verser une larme, ricana Ziva.

-Je ne voudrais pas en être la cause, assura-t-il. Maintenant, assez plaisanté. Je vais vous présenter ma version des faits.

-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

_

* * *

_

_Ziva resta un instant silencieuse et immobile devant la porte de l'appartement. Après tout, elle s'en prenait à Ouziel, du Kidon. Ce n'était pas si simple, et peut être même qu'il était prévenu de sa présence._

_La plus grande prudence était de mise. Elle força tout doucement la serrure et ouvrit la porte, restant quelques instants sur le perron. _

_L'intérieur était plongé dans le noir._

_Elle entra enfin, essaya de repérer un mouvement suspect mais ne décela rien. Elle avança encore de quelques pas._

_Elle se dirigea avec précautions jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. _

_Mais là, il n'y avait que sa femme, Âdina, couchée dans le lit._

_Le sang de Ziva ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retourna vivement et chercha des yeux un mouvement suspect. _

_Et soudain, Ouziel l'attaqua en sortant de l'ombre où il était tapi._

* * *

-Alors là, je crois que vous me surestimez vraiment. Vous pensez que j'aurais pu maîtriser deux membres du Kidon toute seule, dans leur propre appartement ?

Le regard de Fornell s'illumina et il joignit ses mains comme un banquier affairé.

-Mais qui vous a dit qu'Âdina Yehièl faisait partie du Kidon ?

Ziva resta immobile et sans expression, un petit air supérieur figé sur son visage.

-J'ai fait partie du Kidon, rappela-t-elle finalement d'une voix neutre. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Tobias fit une moue sceptique.

-Ah vraiment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ecoutez, ça vous ferait tant mal que ça de me croire au moins une fois dans cette histoire ? S'énerva la prisonnière.

Tobias Fornell resta muet, les bras croisés à regarder sa détenue avec des yeux scrutateurs.

Le silence perdura encore quelques instants, tandis que Ziva restait elle aussi immobile, semblant consentir à cet examen aussi soudain que minutieux.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, soupira enfin l'agent du FBI.

Il passa un doigt penseur sur son front, en continuant de soupirer. Finalement il prit sa tête entre ses mains, pour la soutenir. Il resta ainsi à fixer Ziva.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut en arriver là.

Ziva ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la coupa d'un froncement de sourcils.

Comme s'il avait hurlé, elle se ravisa et continua de le fixer en attendant la suite.

S'était installée, entre eux, une sorte de nonchalance et de compréhension mutuelle qui avaient instinctivement calmé la détenue.

Alors, avec une docilité déconcertante, elle se mit dans la même position que Tobias et attendit.

-Vous aviez un si bel avenir, finit-t-il par dire. L'horizon n'avait pas toujours été aussi sûr pour vous vous veniez de sortir de périodes difficiles. La Somalie, ces mois que vous avez subis comme une pénitence alors que vous n'espériez même plus d'aide, ont dû être parmi les jours les plus durs de votre vie.

« Je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre ce que vous avez traversé, je ne le pourrais pas. Votre vie familiale et affective, autant par vos frères et sœurs que par vos amours, a été une sorte de ronde infernale que vous n'arriviez pas à briser. Et quand vous êtes entrée au NCIS pour la première fois en tant qu'officier de liaison, je suis persuadé que vous avez cru vous engager à nouveau dans une spirale sans fin.

« Et puis, vous vous êtes acclimatée. Mieux que ça : vous vous êtes épanouie. Je ne prétends pas que vous êtes devenue heureuse, je suis bien mal placé pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Mais je suis sûr que vous aviez atteint un niveau de confort, de sécurité et de bien-être que vous n'aviez jamais atteint avant.

« Votre équipe -et ne mentez pas, je vous ai vue avec eux assez de fois pour pouvoir l'assurer- vous aimait, et vous l'aimiez. Bien sûr, vous aviez encore un attachement certain à vos racines, à votre vraie famille, à votre pays et votre devoir. C'est une chose que je ne puis blâmer car elle est compréhensible et même louable.

« Mais finalement, vous avez tout gâché. Oui, vous. Pas eux, pas ils, pas nous. Vous. Tout le monde certifie que c'est de votre faute, que vous avez cherché ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Personnellement, je vois les choses différemment.

« Pour moi, vous avez dû choisir entre plusieurs solutions, et vous avez pris la meilleure. Pas pour vous, pour les autres. Pour vous, elle fut sûrement la pire. Laissez-moi continuer, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas encore terminé; C'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur depuis maintenant cinq ans, et vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que ce qui vous ronge vous tue. Je n'ai eu de cesse de vous trouver des raisons.

« Bien sûr que je culpabilise. Dans sa vie, un agent enferme toujours au moins une fois un innocent. Personne n'est parfait. Mais quand on se rend compte de l'erreur, on ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose: la réparer.

"J'ai cherché, oh oui j'ai cherché. Et puis, de pistes en pistes, j'ai finalement pu remonter jusqu'à votre père, jusqu'à vos amis, jusqu'à vos choix. Comment vous avez découvert que votre père projetait de faire assassiner vos amis pour vous faire revenir en Israël, comment vous avez décidé de le couvrir pour le protéger en protégeant votre équipe.

« Je ne supporte pas le mot _sacrifice_. Je trouve ça tellement grandiloquent, avec un relent de salles de théâtre un peu avarié. Mais je dois avouer que dans votre cas, ce terme ne me paraît pas tellement éloigné de la réalité. Comment peut-on vouloir aider les personnes qui ont tout fait pour vous rendre la vie plus difficile ?

Tobias se tut enfin. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir qu'il était réellement perplexe et qu'il attendait vivement une réponse qui lui explique.

Mais Ziva ne répondit pas. Elle avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre et fixait comme un oiseau en cage la liberté du ciel d'automne.

Tobias regarda à son tour l'étroite lucarne munie de barreaux. Triste vue en réalité de la liberté, songea-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur la prisonnière dans l'espoir d'une réaction suite à son long monologue. Elle restait immobile et silencieuse comme une statue.

Il commença alors à ranger ses dossiers. La fin de l'entrevue se faisait sentir, Tobias en avait le cœur serré. Il avait tissé un lien étrange avec son interlocutrice pendant ces quelques heures qui le rendait à la fois triste et soulagé, un petit quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Ziva stoppa enfin sa contemplation et tourna ses yeux fatigués vers Fornell. Elle aussi semblait regretter que l'entretien se termine.

-Dites-moi, Fornell, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle doucement. Dites-moi comment sont les arbres au dehors. Sont-ils flamboyants, rouges et ors, ont-ils leurs feuilles qui s'éparpillent au vent ? Le Potomac a-t-il déjà gelé ? Les gens dans les rues ont-ils déjà leurs écharpes et leurs manteaux multicolores, leurs chapeaux d'hiver ? Peut-on toujours sentir, le matin, près du parc, l'odeur entêtante du grand séquoia central ?

Elle se tut enfin. Son regard était embrasé, comme grisé par toutes ces idées du dehors qui flottaient dans sa tête. Elle regardait avidement Tobias, espérant des réponses étayées sur la saison à Washington.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Il détestait l'automne et le froid, les gens grincheux et la neige. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas fait attention à tous ces détails.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, incapable de la satisfaire dans sa demande. Au lieu de ça, il finit de ranger son dernier dossier dans sa petite sacoche.

-Ziva, je sais que j'ai raison, et je ne peux pas comprendre votre entêtement à vous faire souffrir ainsi. Cependant, si c'est là votre ultime décision, je la respecterai.

Il se leva. Une lueur d'affolement passa dans les prunelles de Ziva, qui voyait partir ce lien qu'elle avait cru mort avec ses anciens amis.

-J'ai dans cette mallette tous les papiers nécessaires à rouvrir votre affaire et à vous innocenter. Ils n'attendent que vous. A présent, c'est à vous de choisir. Ils peuvent être révélés au grand jour et vous faire sortir de cet endroit, vous faire retrouver votre ancienne vie et vos anciens équipiers. Ou ils peuvent rester dans cette mallette, et personne d'autre que vous et moi ne saura la vérité. Quelle que sera votre décision, je la respecterai. Réfléchissez-bien, cependant, car c'est votre dernière chance.

Ziva regarda à nouveau la fenêtre. Son visage cireux était encore plus squelettique à la faible lumière du jour blanc. Ses yeux semblaient vides.

Tobias patienta en la regardant ainsi, un long moment. Finalement, un maigre sourire étira les fines lèvres de la détenue.

-Il y a des oiseaux même ici, dit-elle alors qu'un passereau venait de voleter devant la lucarne.

Elle tourna la tête pour enfin regarder Fornell. Son petit sourire mélancolique ne la quittait pas.

-S'ils peuvent vivre ici, pourquoi pas moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tobias ferma les yeux brièvement : il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

Un roc tomba au fond de son estomac.

-Je vous remercie pour ça, continua Ziva en montrant du menton la précieuse mallette.

Tobias fit un petit signe de tête rapide, et enfila son manteau sans rien rajouter. Il empoigna sa sacoche, et resta un petit moment immobile.

-Je reste persuadé que vous faites encore un mauvais choix, dit-il simplement.

-Ce ne sera pas le dernier, assura Ziva en se levant.

Fornell se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, pour graver dans sa tête l'image de la femme devant lui. Il ne se sentit pas le courage de parler à nouveau. Un simple mouvement de tête suffit, et elle le salua de même. Il quitta la pièce, puis bientôt la prison, avec un étrange sentiment de solitude.

Les deux gardiennes entrèrent dans la pièce et ramenèrent Ziva dans sa cellule, le repas était terminé depuis longtemps.  
La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard à la lucarne, mais il n'y avait plus d'oiseau.

Le sourire qu'elle avait tenu figé depuis le départ de Fornell la quitta soudainement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà donc la fin de mon histoire. Un très court chapitre qui clotûre donc l'aventure!**

**Je n'ai réellement que deux choses à vous dire:**

**1: Merci à celles (ou peut être ceux) qui m'ont laissé des commentaires auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, je parle bien sûr de Tali et Firesey! Merci beaucoup! =)**

**2: Et surtout, s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas... On peut, peut être, s'arranger? Hein? Je veux dire, rien n'est acquis, n'est-ce pas? * pars se cacher en courant ***

**Et bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre d'Hélium! Merci d'avoir suivi avec tant d'enthousiasme! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Georgia soupira en quittant des yeux l'écran de télé où passait sa série favorite. C'était l'heure de sa ronde, et si elle était en retard sa chef de service lui passerait encore un savon. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et jura en buttant contre la poubelle. Elle quitta enfin la salle de repos en s'étirant, saisit sa casquette et son arme et s'engagea dans les couloirs de la maison correctionnelle.  
Ces rondes étaient incroyablement longues et ennuyantes. Il ne se passait presque jamais rien, de toute façon, la nuit dans cette aile.

Elle dépassa les premières cellules où les détenues dormaient visiblement profondément. La lumière blafarde renvoyait des reflets verts sur les murs nus. Georgia ne pu réprimer un bâillement.

Bientôt, elle allait atteindre la cellule de Ziva David. Elle la connaissait bien, pour lui avoir plusieurs fois fournit (illégalement, entendons-nous) des doses. Georgia n'aimait pas vraiment vendre de la drogue, mais si cela pouvait arrondir ses fins de mois tout en soulageant ces détenues, alors pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'elle ne se faisait pas attraper.

Elle arriva devant sa cellule. Elle y jeta un œil distrait, mais soudain elle sursauta et poussa un cri puissant.

Il y eu un brouhaha quand les détenues, mécontentes d'être réveillées par le cri, sortirent de leur lit pour protester fortement.

Georgia quand à elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps inerte qui pendait d'un barreau du lit, un drap noué autour du cou. Le visage de la jeune femme était violacé, légèrement penché sur le côté et ses membres ballaient comme de vulgaires chiffons.

Georgia renouvela son cri, mais cette fois-ci pour appeler du secours.

C'était de toute façon bien inutile Il y avait longtemps que plus une goutte de vie ne coulait dans ces artères-là.

* * *

Tobias Fornell se gratta pensivement la barbe épaisse qui lui garnissait le menton. Il leva les yeux vers la grande façade grise et les fenêtres aux verres teintés du bâtiment de la Navy Yard, siège du NCIS.

La lumière hivernale transformait le bâtiment fédéral en établissement pénitentiaire, tellement il était strict et triste. Bientôt, il pleuvrait.

Fornell serra plus contre lui sa chemise remplie de dossiers, et cette situation lui rappela familièrement quelques mois plus tôt. Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

Il remonta son col de sa main libre en forçant l'allure pour atteindre la porte d'entrée et échapper au froid. Il sentait le poids des précieux documents dans ses bras, et les serra plus de peur de les perdre.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, passa la sécurité et prit l'ascenseur. Ici, il faisait bon. Il s'ébroua, le cœur battant. Des gens se pressaient contre lui, dont l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines. Un « ding » bien connu lui rappela qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Il sortit enfin à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Gibbs.

L'ambiance était agréable, il faisait chaud et les gens allaient et venaient comme des fourmis affairées dans un bourdonnement incessant. Cette ambiance, Tobias savait que Ziva s'y était sentie bien. C'est pourquoi il s'y sentait bien, lui aussi. Un peu comme si la jeune Israélienne, penchée tout contre son épaule, lui insufflait ce bien-être qu'elle-même ressentait à cet instant.

Il sourit, mais finalement se ravisa. Qu'il devait être niais à sourire bêtement devant les portes de l'ascenseur en regardant de bêtes bureaux !

Il s'infligea deux claques mentales pour se remettre à marcher vers la destination tellement habituelle.

Ils étaient tous là, toute l'équipe au complet à leurs bureaux, le visage sérieux plongé dans la paperasse.

Cary Het, la jeune recrue (pour McGee et Tony, elle resterait éternellement « la bleue »), leva son nez quand elle le vit arriver. Son regard, comme aimanté, fixa presque immédiatement la sacoche que Tobias tenait à la main. Celui-ci se sentit un instant mal à l'aise Cary lui avait toujours fait cette impression. Ses grands yeux avaient une façon étrange de vous regarder, une telle intensité que c'en était dérangeant.

Il lui fit un signe de tête poli, puis passa devant son bureau pour aller se planter devant celui de Gibbs.

L'intéressé releva des yeux fatigués vers son acolyte, avec cet air interrogateur qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Tobias piétina quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis finalement il se tourna comme pour embrasser l'open-space du regard.

Ils le regardaient tous sans comprendre. Gibbs dû bien lui dire quelque chose, mais Fornell ne l'écoutait pas. C'était comme s'il revoyait la silhouette un peu féline de Ziva David se mouvoir dans cet espace, aller du bureau à l'écran et de l'écran aux étagères. Il avait la gorge serrée.

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant du récent suicide de leur ancienne collègue. Dans l'état actuel des choses, impossible de dire s'ils en étaient peinés ou pas. En son fort intérieur, Tobias savait qu'ils étaient profondément touchés par cette perte. Mais extérieurement, ils étaient comme naturels, et cela achevait de rendre l'agent du FBI indécis.

Respecter sa promesse ? Respecter un mauvais choix ? Qu'aurait-elle voulu, d'abord ?

Tobias secoua la tête.

Ziva David était morte, de toute façon. Ce qu'elle voulait ou non n'avait vraiment plus d'importance. Aujourd'hui, il fallait penser à eux, à lui : serait-il soulagé de dévoiler enfin la vérité au grand jour ? Serait-ce judicieux de montrer aux agents du NCIS qu'ils avaient abandonné leur collègue et amie, pour qu'ils le regrettent jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ?

A dire vrai, Tobias Fornell avait marché comme un automate en ce jour de décembre, raide dans ses chaussures, jusqu'aux bureaux de la Navy Yard. Il n'avait rien eu précisément en tête quand il avait amené la sacoche avec lui.

Ou peut être avait-il pensé ça facile.

Maintenant, tout de suite, il avait une boule au fond de l'estomac et il se sentait fébrile.

Une force intérieure le poussait à tout raconter. Etait-ce la sienne, ou bien celle, mortuaire, de Ziva ? Peut être perdait-il aussi tout simplement la tête.

Finalement, il préféra tout lâcher et suivre son intuition. Parfois, l'instinct ne dicte pas toujours la solution qui parait la plus sage.

Alors il se tourna à nouveau vers Gibbs, et posa d'une main décidée la sacoche sur son bureau.

L'agent senior du NCIS la fixa sans comprendre, avec un plissement de sourcils intrigué.

-Et ? Dit-il simplement, attendant la suite.

A nouveau, Tobias se retourna, mais cette fois-ci pour faire signe aux membres de l'équipe de se réunir.

-J'aurais besoin de tout le monde, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque, une de celles qu'on a quand on n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis longtemps.

Ils restèrent surpris, et interdits.

Tobias Fornell reporta son attention sur la sacoche de cuir usé sans rien rajouter.

Surtout, trouver le courage de bouleverser tout ce qu'ils avaient mit tant de temps à accepter, dévoiler ce qu'il s'était réellement passé six ans plus tôt. Ressusciter de vieux fantômes et enlever, enfin, le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.

Oui, il en avait l'envie, et le courage. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença une longue, très longue histoire qui avait commencé il y avait six ans, et qui s'était achevée récemment dans les larmes, et dans le noir.


End file.
